Oliver
by ProngsFinn
Summary: Set in New Moon. What would have things been like if Edward had given into Bella before he left? Bella's POV Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the _Twilight _characters or settings, only the plot and Oliver are my own.**

I really shouldn't have been surprised how everyone treated me after he left considering how close we were. But the side effects of loving a vampire threw my whole world upside down. I figured out three weeks after he had left, that I was going to be a mother. The thought that I would be in charge of another life terrified me; what if I was a bad mother? The thoughts plagued me to no end; how was I going to take care of myself, pay for a child, and finish school?! My college fund was no longer existent in my mind. And would it be human or vampire?! It took me a few days but I explained to Charlie that I was pregnant-he didn't handle it well. He kicked me out of his house that night, forcing me into not only tears but the Cullen's mansion. I wouldn't have gone there if I had somewhere else that I could have gone but there was nowhere else that would have accepted me. It broke my heart to sleep in his old room in its empty and harsh state, to have to smell his scent everywhere I went, but the power and water worked so I forced myself through it. Thinking all the time that at least I was able to smell him one more time and that perhaps after the baby is born that I would bring he or she here, so they in a way get to know their father. But, once things had begun to improve I was called to the office and told that, because of my condition, I would have to either come back after the child is born or take my finals four months early. And if that wasn't enough I was told later that Charlie had been found, dead, of a heart attack, in my old room. His attorney explained that he left everything to me. Looking at the forms that the attorney had given me I saw that Charlie had saved enough for me to live off of with the child and not have to worry about starving or anything for well over 20 or so years. But whatever happiness I would have felt about all my burdens being taken away was nonexistent because in order to have it this way, my only father had to leave me. I was officially alone. The only person who was kind to me was Angela. She stood with me and helped me as much as she could while enduring the abuse that shouldn't have been her's to suffer. The abuse that should have been his to endure. So many things happened in those first months that I can barely believe where I am now.

~3 months into the pregnancy~

"Finally I'm done." I rubbed my stomach where my child was becoming more and more obvious to the world.

"See it wasn't that bad. All that studying paid off in the end." Angela responded, smiling kindly in my direction. I returned it as we walked to the cafeteria when I felt fluttering where it shouldn't be present. "Bella? What's wrong?" Angela turned around and walked back to where I was rooted to the spot.

"Angela…I think….I think I just felt the baby move." Stuttering as I spoke with both hands on my stomach waiting to make sure I was correct. I took Angela's hand and placed it next to mine. When the second movement occurred, causing her eyes to widen.

"I didn't know that it would move so soon!" She smiled. "But that means it's healthy. When's your next appointment?" We began walking again.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I figured that it would be best with today being my last day at school and all." Angela's eyes were a strange mix between happy and sad by the fact that today was my final day, although I could understand why. We ate lunch as normal, her making sure I ate as healthy as possible and me trying not to complain and cause too much trouble for her. My cravings had begun to get a little wild-German cuisine and rare meat- but I refused to burden Angela with them. The stares we received had become downright rude especially towards Angela. But she didn't seem to let it affect her, or at least didn't appear to in front of me, so I also attempted to ignore it as well.

"You know you really should get a new car soon." My expression must have been something to see because she backed up her statement quickly. "Your truck isn't safe for a baby." I began to think about it for a moment, before accepting that she was right.

"So what car should I get?" She smiled once again, before calling Ben-her boyfriend- over and asking him. Ben had plenty of suggestions and comments on where to look to find the good ones- which I only listened to half of. I went home after school that day feeling a bit better than when I went to school that morning. But as I drove home my thoughts suddenly flew to him; would he be happy I was having his child? Would he care? Would he ever see him or her


	2. Baby Names

Chapter 2- Baby Names

I walked into the doctor's office, told the receptionist my name, and then took a seat. I noticed a few baby magazines about baby names and thought that I might as well consider looking through them. The child moved again and my hand instantly went to it in a comforting gesture. It was strange how I was beginning to change; I was more protective, stronger, and paler. The amount of makeup I had to put on this morning so the doctor wouldn't worry was almost identical to what Alice would have done. My heart sank further in my chest at the thought of _them_. I tried my hardest to keep myself busy so my mind would never wander back but my walls dropped during sleep. I shook my head, and opened the closest baby magazines with a baby girl on the cover with blue eyes and a tiny laughing smile. I opened the book and went straight to the names;

_Most common boy names- Mark, James, Matthew, George, David, Christopher, John, Timothy, Anthony, Edward…_

I stopped reading there, his name burning my eye sockets, and switched to girl names;

_Most common girl names-Nancy, Susan, Sora, Anna, Angela, Jessica, Elizabeth, Kimberly, Rose, Diane, Alice…_

"Ms. Swan?" I closed the book in a rushed manner and was out of my seat almost too quickly, the woman next to me looked at me concerned that I pulled something. But I was grateful that I was next, almost too much so. The nurse smiled kindly at me before leading me into the back of the office. "Are you going to be figuring out the gender today, Ms. Swan?"

"I hope so." I rubbed my stomach again, happy that he or she was with me.

"Well, here we are. Once you're done changing the doctor will come in and perform the check up." I thanked the nurse before she shut the door. After I had changed into the paper gown the doctor appeared.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He shook my hand before going over to his chair. "So this will be your 20th week check up, correct?"

"Yes, Dr. Williams, I was hoping I could get the baby's gender today as well." He smiled causing his soft wrinkles to vanish for a moment.

"I'm sure we will be able to do that."

"Congratulations Bella, it's a healthy baby boy." Dr. Williams looked up from the ultrasound and into my wide brown eyes. 'Of course it would be a boy.' I thought to myself.

"Thank you." One of the nurses came over and whipped the slime off of my stomach so I could sit up.

"Have you considered any names?"

"No, not really, but now I can begin to think about it." The appointment lasted only a few more minutes before I was able to leave. I walked into the parking lot and to my dark blue Honda Civic that Ben and Angela had helped me pick out. Although I would never admit it to Angela, I enjoyed it very much with its quite engine and smooth ride. I pulled out and went to the nearest clothing store, determined to get the baby's nursery done before he was born.

I was in the department store about an hour or so and got everything from paint to clothes for the baby, even some baby food. I had begun to get excited about having another person around the house, even if it was a baby. The ride home from Port Angeles was uneventful but not terrible. I spent the time thinking of names for my baby boy. Something I knew I would need to decide would be the last name; would he be a Cullen or a Swan? At that thought he kicked almost as if trying to state his opinion on the matter causing me to laugh. When I finally reached Charlie's old house-now mine- I had decided that I would wait till I saw my baby before I chose his last name.


	3. Labor

Chapter 3- Labor

"Bella, you have to push!" The nurse urged me on even though the pain in my lower body was overwhelming. My screams echoed throughout the room enough to be heard outside of the buildings thick walls. "Come on, Bella. One last push. You're almost there!" Dr. Williams' voice resounded from somewhere under the blanket covering my legs, probably so I won't see the mess that came with giving birth. I did as he instructed and to my great reward I heard my baby's crying. I smiled, exhausted after a day in labor, at the baby boy that Dr. Williams was holding up for me to see, _my_ baby boy. But they soon took my son away to clean away all the blood from his nose and throat while I caught my breath. When they brought him over to me he was clean and wrapped in a light blue blanket with a blue hat and was the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen, the most perfect baby. Just the sight of him brought tears to my eyes. A sudden flash of light blinded me and my son when Angela walked in, holding a camera in her hands and a smile that reached from ear to ear on her face.

"He's gorgeous!" She came over and hugged me before smiling at him.

"Ms, we still need a name for his birth certificate."

"Oh yes, Oliver James Mason Cullen." The woman looked at me a moment before writing down his name on the piece of paper with a sad look on her face when she realized who the father was.

"We have to take him to the baby ward now so they can perform his checkups and you can sleep." The nurse who helped me earlier said as she reached out to take Oliver.

"Thank you. Bye-bye honey." I kissed his forehead as they took my sleepy eyed Oliver away. "Dr. Williams, when are Oliver and I going to be able to leave?"

"Within the next few days, depending on how well he does tonight." He smiled at me before leaving me with Angela.

"You must be exhausted." She appeared worried for me because I wasn't sweating or collapsed onto my bed. The last six months of my pregnancy had changed me drastically. And not in the way I was told I would change. My hair had become a few inches longer and much wavier than it had originally been, my skin had become the same color as _theirs_ and my eyes were now a golden brown honey mix. "Why don't you sleep for a while?" I smiled 'if only I could.' I attempted to appear as tired as a human should after the ordeal I just went through.

"Perhaps I should. Would you go check on Oliver for me?" Angela smiled kindly, promised me she would and left me alone to 'rest'.

We didn't need to stay the whole time. Oliver slept well and nothing was out of the ordinary with him except that he didn't cry for the same reasons that the other babies did. I was able to walk around the next day, allowing me to go visit my son who was handed to me by a very frantic nurse who said he hadn't stopped crying all morning. I thanked her for looking after him and coed him to calm him. He was exceptionally hot in my forever frozen arms but he seemed to enjoy the cold. His green eyes stared up at me from his pale face and his dark brown hair faintly covered his forehead.

"Hey, Sweetie." He tugged on my long brown locks of hair with his tiny fingers making me laugh.

"Hello Bella."


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4- Old Friends

I recognized the voice to belong to one Dr. Cullen, Oliver's grandfather. If my heart still beat it would have stopped dead in its tracks.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. What a pleasure it is to see you again, I had not yet been told you and your family had returned to Forks. I hope everyone is well." When I turned to face Carlisle his topaz eyes widen in seeing my change. 'Yeah I'd be shocked too if I came back to see my son's girlfriend now a vampire.' My voice, although a bit hoarse, reminded me of notes from a piano- soft and alluring. I noticed that Carlisle appeared in good health, even if he needed to be feed. His eyes only grew in size as he noticed the now sleeping Oliver in my arms. He looked back and forth between the two of us too many times for me to count before he was able to speak.

"Yes they are well, or at least physically." His eyes became sad. "I see you are a happy mother now Bella. What is his name?" 'Thank heavens I didn't name Oliver after his father.' I could tell that Carlisle didn't ask more to be polite to me but I wanted to scream out what his son had done to me, but I knew I had to be strong for Oliver.

"His name is Oliver. I am sorry, Dr. Cullen, but I have to finish packing our stuff so we can leave in an hour. It was good to see you again. Tell everyone we said 'hi'." With that I walked away from the grandfather of my child and into my room with Oliver who remained asleep in my arms. I placed him on my pillow and went to repack my overnight bag. Dr. Williams had told me that I could take Oliver home as soon as I was ready today, and was I ready now. I had all of our stuff packed in a total of 3 seconds and even changed Oliver into warmer clothes for the cold weather I knew would be there to greet his warm human flesh. He woke up only after I finished changing him to show me that he was pleased with the soft fabric I placed him in. Gently I picked up Oliver and our overnight stuff before opening the door. The hall outside of my room was busy but I attempted to focus all my energy on getting to the front counter so I could pay and leave which made walking in a normal human pace all the more challenging.

"Hello, Dr. Williams said I could leave now. Are there any papers that I need to sign before I do so?" The receptionist looked at me in a slight shocked manner before saying that there wasn't and they were just going to bill my insurance. I nodded, thanked her, and walked as calmly as I could out of the hospital. And then I could smell them, all of them, they were here, or at least all but one. I couldn't hold my graceful and calm demeanor much longer so when I finally made it to my Civic I quickly strapped Oliver in and was in my seat within a moment. I didn't bolt out of the parking lot like I wanted to but I drove much more quickly than I normally would have with my son in the back seat giggling away as though nothing is wrong with the world. I desperately wished to have his care-free nature but I knew that only one of us could have it and I'd rather it belong him.

When I finally arrived home, Oliver had fallen fast asleep in his car seat, allowing me to gently lift him away from it. I remained extremely grateful to my new abilities because otherwise I would have woken my tiny son, whose large dark green eyes had just closed. I could smell _him_ at the door stronger than I have in about ten months, jolting my forever frozen heart and turning my soul around in ways that hurt to experience again. Oliver began to shiver against the chill of the quickly approaching storm telling me that I had to go indoors, and the fact that my new slender legs moved without thought on my part proved that my fears came second. That even though I was an abandoned teenage mother that had just suffered the last few months of her pregnancy changing into a vampire, Oliver came first, my tiny _human_ son came first. It took me only moments to hear the footsteps in the surrounding forest-the nonhuman footsteps that were pacing as if they were waiting for something or someone. The footsteps that stopped as soon as I pulled up in my Civic and had begun to walk slowly to the house, making me walk faster, nearly running for a normal human, to the door. The fear that _he_ was the one waiting for me, that _he_ wanted to take Oliver away from me, made me terrified and furious at the same time. I wouldn't be able to take all eight of them on but as a newborn I would have a slight advantage. I opened the door quickly and closed it just the same before leaning against it, like it would keep out my fears. But I knew better, so I made my way, running as quickly as I could possibly go, up the stairs and to what was my old room but now Oliver's nursery. It was no longer white with yellow but instead was made to look like twilight. Mixes of black silhouettes, reds, yellows, golds, oranges, slivers, and dark blues were all present somewhere within the grand piece. I had spent most of my pregnancy working on the mural and enjoyed the end result. The furniture within the room was simple darker woods, keeping up with the overall theme, and the fabrics were all different shades of green, something which I couldn't help but do, even though it hurt. Also present in the small room was a tiny piano; it wasn't anything fancy, just a dark wood baby grand piano that I fell in love with. A thought of mine was that Oliver would learn to play, that we both would, at least one instrument in our lifetime. The peaceful feeling in the room attempted to overwhelm me but I couldn't seem to allow my fears to fade, and suddenly I was forced out of my thoughts by _his_ smell being as strong as it had been outside by Oliver's window making me frantic in closing the curtains and trying to think of ways to bard the window without seeming too noticeable. Oliver quickly began to cry from his crib forcing me to forget all my plans and calm him, but he remained stubborn that he would not be calmed as he cried into my shoulder. But after I sat in the new rocking chair-the old one had far too many memories attached to it- and began to calm down myself he silenced and looked up at me with his curious emerald eyes_. _

'_Mama.'_ My eyes grew far larger than any flying saucer as I heard a new voice in my thoughts_. 'Mama. __**My**__ mama.'_ At this Oliver hugged me and tucked his face in the nook of my neck, proving that they were his thoughts echoing in my mind. '_What's wrong, mama?'_ He pulled back after a moment to look at me and read my expression_._

'_Oliver, how are you doing that?'_

'_Doing what mama?' _

'_You can hear my thoughts?'_

'_Only the ones you want me to mama.' _I smiled down at my very intelligent son.

'_When did you figure this out?' _

'_When you heard my thoughts.'_ He smiled as though it was completely obvious. '_So what's wrong mama? Why were you so upset?'_

'_Can you read my emotions too little Oliver?'_

'_Sort of. You don't hide them very well.'_ I laughed.

'_What an intelligent little boy I have.'_ He giggled slightly. _'Everything's fine, honey, mama's just a little nervous.' _ He gave me a skeptical look in response but said…or thought nothing more on the subject. But instead he placed his head again in the nook of my neck and went back to sleep leaving me to my thoughts. Oliver would never be a normal child, he is half vampire and his gift only proves it! Leaving was inevitable no matter how I looked at it. I stood up and placed Oliver in his crib tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, my angel."

'Mama…' His thoughts were slow and dragged out, clouded by sleep. I allowed a gentle smile to spread across my lips; all the pain and suffering were worth it to have Oliver here at last safe with me. But my peaceful state of mind vanished just as quickly as it had arrived and I was forced painfully back into reality. __


	5. Reunion

~_Simply because I love my readers so much I decided to post my next chapter. I personally really enjoyed this one. I hope ya'll do too._

_ProngsFinn_

_P.S If ya'll haven't noticed I nearly always have a cliffy at the end of my chapters so I recommend that ya'll not comment on them, it gets rather boring hearing the same thing stated in many different ways. Thanks!~_

Chapter 5- Reunion

~_**Knock, knock**_~

'Of course my peaceful mind is going to be disturbed by the owner of the inhuman footsteps.' I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples in a pitiful attempt to collect myself. '_Only two of them would come to visit me. All I need to do is get through it and move on so that Oliver and I can live a happy life…if that's possible…'_ I took a deep breath and tried to calm my fears of what was to come. Walking at a human pace down the hall and stairs gave me time to collect myself very little but anything helped in calming the venom that writhed in my system to calm-even if that was impossible to do.

~_**Knock, knock~**_

The person at the door remained patient, knocking only a second time because any human wouldn't be able to hear my footsteps but seeing as I heard no heartbeat on the other side of the door I knew the vampire awaiting me knew I was coming. Hoping against hope that this vampire mistook Oliver's heartbeat for my own, I remained slowly walking towards the door that could no longer restrain my fears. But a few stairs before I reached the door I heard a light growl and quickly receded footsteps causing me to jump the last four stairs and length between the door and myself. I had the door open within a moment only to be assaulted with _**HIS**_ scent as well as another's, a disgusting scent that reminded me of a wet fur ball.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob Black yelled from his rabbit in the drive way. "How are you?" His happy actions remained strange considering how he hadn't seen or spoke to me since I told him that I was pregnant.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" He ran up and hugged me tightly against in chest, something that would have easily broken a few of my ribs if I were still human. As he forced me into his embrace he also forced the horrid scent up my nose and mouth.

"Can't I come to see you and _my_ child?" An intake of breath from the woods sounded faintly but it was drowned out by my voice.

"_Your child? __**YOUR CHILD?!**_" My eyes shrunk to the size of pinpoints as I shoved him away, startling him. "You who left me when I went to you for comfort, _you_ who didn't answer my phone calls or come to Charlie's _**funeral! **__**You **_who are only here to make sure _he_ leaves me alone for good. _**YOU**_, Jacob Black, are a bastard who is in no way the father of _my_ son! Because I _refuse_ to allow you in my HOUSE, let alone my _bed!_" I stopped my rant to take an unnecessary breath. "Leave now, Jacob. You are no longer welcome here." His shocked expression turned to one of terror.

"Bella! Wait-"I turned my back on my once best friend, knowing perfectly well what I had just done. How I basically told Edward-thinking his name still burned my soul- to come back, how I exiled myself for good with those words and simple action. I ignored him as I walked back into my home and closed the door on his face, his words, and his memory. Leaning on the old wooden door as I listened to him pound on the other side begging entrance and the quick breaths out of the forest, belonging to _him,_ which sounded as though _he_ was in shock. I looked around the newly redecorated living room with its dark reds and slivers then into the kitchen with its granite countertops and mahogany woods, all reflecting how much I wished to escape the pain, the realization that I was going to have to face my fears, that I had only hours-if I remained lucky then I would have hours otherwise it wouldn't be long at all- till the man who haunted my dreams would be knocking on my front door yet again.

"-Bella, PLEASE! Let me in!-" Jacobs voice echoed through the house, waiting Oliver.

'Mama, who's that?'

'An idiot.' I turned the many locks I had installed after Charlie's death before I walked calmingly up the stairs and into Oliver's room. He had rolled over in his crib and was looking out of the bars and to the door, directly at me with his piercing green eyes. If I didn't know better I would say that they belonged to his father but as I stared into their dark depths I realized that the emotion behind them reflected my own. 'Go back to sleep honey. We'll be expecting a visitor soon.' I walked the two steps from the door to his crib and gently stroked his dark brown hair lulling him back to peaceful dreams.


	6. The Promise

Chapter 6-Truth

~one week later~

'Mama!' I heard Oliver's thoughts resounded in my head, distracting me from the book in my stone hands. 'Mama, the man in the forest is coming; he decided to come see you.' Oliver sounded happy about this- probably because he was annoyed by Edward's thoughts, his indecision- but I ,on the other hand, did not like hearing this news. Panic began to overwhelm me, and after a week of listening to him be so close and hearing Oliver's updates I shouldn't have been so…so….petrified. But I was still an abandoned teenage mother, how could I not feel terrified to see him again? Perhaps even a bit angry. Setting down my book I began to climb the stairs to my room, knowing that I would need to change out of the huge shirt I was wearing-that being the only clothing I was wearing. 'Aren't you excited, Mama?' After considering his question a moment I forced the thought to become words.

"Not exactly." My voice was breathy, and my words sounded as though they were said in a sigh. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt and went into the bathroom to comb out any tangles in my hair. After only a few seconds, I heard his footsteps changing their usual course for this time of day. 'There is probably a trench considering his constant pacing!' He began to walk out of the forest to the house…my non-beating heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest. 'Oliver…go back to sleep, I need to talk to this man for a while.' I turned from the mirror, from the reflection of a perfect young woman with golden light brown eyes that were filled to the brims with hurt and anguish. I attempted to turn away from the abandoned teenage mother I was to become the vampire parent I needed to be when I turned away from the mirror but I knew that I couldn't be anything but what I was, an abandoned teenage mother turned vampire. I heard his footsteps on the lawn, smelt his scent leak through the cracks in the houses frame, felt his presence in the very core of my being, like a black hole in the center of my chest taking everything I have till there is nothing left but the emotions that I so wished to forget. And Oliver.

'Okay mama. But can I meet him after you talk to him?' My eyes snapped into pin pricks and all the venom drained from my face. Edward meet Oliver… While this thought…terrified me, I knew that my son needs to know his father, no matter what it did to my heart…

'Of course honey. In fact, if everything goes well when I am done talking to him you will no longer have to block your thoughts from him.' The happy tone of my thoughts was fake but it was necessary. His footsteps had now reached the gravel that made up the walkway to the house, walking at a human pace as to not be suspected of what he was. I had walked down to the dining room table when he finally reached the door and knocked, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh I walked over to the door and unlocked the many locks before opening the door and putting up all my defenses.

**Hey Ya'll,**

**Yes I know I'm evil. I'm sorry that after having waited...about 3 months this tiny little cliffy is what you're rewarded with. But I promise that within the week you will have a new chapter that will make up for this torture! Hopefully for not only Oliver but also my Lilly/James and perhaps a few new additions depending on if I get free time to write any time soon. ^-^ Let's hope so, shall we? Between June 9th and the 18th I won't really be able to do anything because I'll be going home for the first time in three years, but expect stuff from me after I get back. Thank you so much for all my readers (what little are left of my orginal group) writing wouldn't be the same without you!**

**ProngsFinn**


	7. Edward

Chapter 7-Edward

He appeared in much worse condition than anytime I had ever seen him before, eyes charcoal black, his hair was filled with dirt so it now looked more brown than its beautiful bronze, his face looked much paler than was healthy for even a vampire with alarmingly dark shadows under his eyes, and his clothes were dirty and torn in places.

"Hello Edward, please come in, have a seat." I backed away and allowed him entrance into my sanctuary. He flinched slightly when I greeted him in such monotone civility. Once he was through the door frame I closed it quickly and went into the kitchen at my new vampire enhanced speed to grab four of the many containers of animal blood that I kept within the large stainless steel fridge. "You're going to need to be stronger than your present condition if you are to be here." I continued my speed back into where he stood in the entrance way. "I'm not going to allow you to put Oliver into danger because you forget to feed before you come over. I'll allow it for this first time but every after I expect you to be at top strength." I pushed three of the four containers into his arms, which he accepted slowly with a look of shock within in his eyes. I opened the last container and uplifted it into my mouth knowing that I needed all the help I could get with what was about to happen. It was nearly gone by the time I realized that he hadn't moved but instead stood watching me drink with a look of sad understanding in his dark eyes. I lowered the container to better look at him. " Drink Edward," it once hurt to even think his name and now I was being forced to speak it aloud in as strong a voice as I can conjure. "You're going to explain everything to me. And only _after_ will I consider if I owe you the same courtesy." His expression changed yet again but this time to pain, torture almost, yet still understanding. He walked over to the grand mahogany table that I bought for the kitchen and set down two of his three containers before he slowly began to drink each one. He finally set the third empty container back onto the table before he decided to speak. The whole time his eyes never left my own so I was able to watch them changed from onyx back to their beautiful liquid topaz pools.

Having him restored back to full strength allowed me a bit of comfort so I crossed my slender pale arms, signally him to begin.

"Bella," His voice caused a lurch from my frozen heart and in my knees forcing my new, more graceful, form to collapse to the ground. "BELLA!"


	8. Truths and Ancient History

**Sorry about the long wait guys. ^-^' With all the drama when I started college I couldn't find time to write anything, let alone my stories on here. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up a bit for the long wait. I hope it was worth it.**

**I do not own anything from the _Twilight_ series. However Oliver is my own.**

Chapter 8- Truths and Ancient History

I felt his arms around me, his cheek against my head, his voice in my ear, and Oliver's voice in my thoughts, all calling me back to reality instead of the peaceful black.

"Bella, Bella, please."

'Momma! WAKE UP!' I allowed my eyes to slowly flutter open to see my surroundings even though I already knew that I was in my room.

"Bella." His voice came out in a sigh, the air just released from his chest.

'Momma, what happened?'

'Nothing baby, Momma just passed out. Everything is fine.'

'You were out a very long time Momma.'

'Really? How long?' I thought curiously.

'About a day.' I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was out that long? I left Edward alone with Oliver for nearly an entire day?

'Oh Oliver! You must be starved! Give me a moment and I'll be right there to feed you.' I started to move to rise but Edward's arms tightened around me, showing me that Oliver was still blocking him from his thoughts because if Edward knew why I was trying to get up he wouldn't be holding me back.

'Don't worry Momma. Edward feed me.' I could hear a smile from his thoughts. Oliver liked Edward. They've already met. I wonder how much Oliver told Edward…

'Edward…Feed…You?' The thought came out half strangled.

'Yep.'

'What exactly did he feed you?'

'The same stuff you do Momma. He thinks I'm human.' I could almost see his smile in my mind; he knew that I would be proud of him for keeping his humanity or lack of away from Edward.

'How did he know you were hungry?'

'I was crying, I learned that tends to get attention.' Yep, he's smiling. I could take it no longer. I burst from Edward's grasp (not that it was very hard, he had nearly let me go) and turned quickly around to face him.

"You feed my son?" I said, nearly on the verge of screaming. Edward remained in the exact same position as when I was in his arms, sitting on my bed with a look that would have brought tears to my eyes when human.

"Yes he started to cry. I went to see him; I figured he was hungry and needed changed. It only took me a moment to find his formula. Why don't you breast feed him?" He asked.

"Well giving a human child venom doesn't seem like the brightest idea in the world now does it?" I responded.

"Oh… yeah. I feed him, which seemed to be why he was crying, he's a very expressive child. Those eyes seemed to see right through me." I had to smile at this because Oliver did that to me regularly. "After he was finished I changed him, and put him back to bed. He's a beautiful boy, Bella. You should be proud." He said.

"I am very proud of him." I had calmed down when he was finished. Glad that he helped. "I'll be right back, I need to see him." I walked out of the room and down the hall to the nursery where my baby was laying down on his back squirming to get to me. When I reached down I decided to tickle him a bit, causing his laughter to resound in the house and my mood to lighten. After a few moments I leaned down and picked Oliver up and held him closely to my chest as he held on to me in return. This was my family, Oliver was my family and I would do whatever I had to, to keep us together.

'Oliver would you like to come with me to see Edward?' My thought was answered when he turned his head, too sleepy to respond normally, and nodded. I smiled and cradled him in my arms as I walked back to my room, where Edward was now sitting on the end of the bed holding his head in his hands. The sight of him so broken caused me to want to run to him, to hold him, to tell him that I still loved him. When I walked into the room I took a seat in my desk chair and faced Edward, knowing that he was going to start explaining everything.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how much I wish I could make up the pain I've caused you." With that he began to explain everything, why he left, what he did once he was gone, how he basically curled up in a ball for months on end. He explained that he didn't want to be without me any longer but if I had moved on he would completely understand and wouldn't interfere. I slowly moved the chair over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. " But how could you believe me Bella? After everything…after every time I told you I loved you, and after we made love…" He reached out and placed his hand sweetly on my cheek.

"Actually that's why I thought you left. Because I was less than you expected." At my confession his expression changed drastically till he looked almost angry. But I cut him off before he could say anything further. "Edward, what could I expect? You left the day after. No, not even actually. You left under 24 hours afterward! Perhaps you forget what a fragile human I was? I couldn't grasp way in the hell you'd want to leave after what happened, after the best night in my human lifetime." I had to stop after realizing my voice was raising. I could feel Oliver snuggle closer to me from his position in my arms as a way to comfort me. Edward's face displayed an emotion somewhere between realization, pain, and anger.

"What else was I supposed to believe, Edward?" My voice broke when I spoke his name after so many months of avoiding it at all costs.

"You thought I didn't want you…you honestly believed I didn't want you . That I can survive without you!" His voice came out almost as though he was begging me to believe him.

"Yes and when I learned about Oliver…" My eyes moved away from Edward to Oliver. His bright green eyes seeming to have never left my face as he listened silently; his dark brown hair fell soft against his forehead already mimicking his father's.

'It's ok Momma. He'll understand…Or at least he thinks he will.' Oliver's thoughts invaded my own, calming me. 'I can show him if you would rather not explain.'

'Maybe. Let me try and explain first though.' I returned the thought before looking back up to the man who forever changed me in every way a person can be changed. His copper hair falling onto his forehead and nearly long enough to reach his eyes lacked it's old vibrancy. His eyes, while back to a good color, still held a great deal of anguish.

"I suppose it's my turn to explain now. But I must warn you that you will not like it Edward."  
As I said this I made sure to make eye contact, something that still somewhat hurt but was the only thing to make him realize just how serious I am.


End file.
